Keyless access has become common in the automotive industry. Keyless access often includes a fob that enables remote control of vehicle components, such as doors, windows, and/or a motor. The fob communicates with the vehicle over a short-range wireless network, and typically has buttons that need to be pressed by the user to access the vehicle.
However, keyless access control through the fob can be limited in functionality in that the control is not automatically initiated unless the buttons are pressed. Such conventional access control also does not intelligently determine which door to open based on the person's moving trajectory toward the vehicle. Although conventional fobs can unlock the doors upon pressing of buttons, they does not enable the doors to automatically open. Furthermore, the fob does not provide for additional security measures that prevent unauthorized access to the vehicle. It would be desirable to provide a seamless vehicle access system based on interactive and/or predictive technology.
The disclosed remote access system is directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.